Near field communication (NFC) is a contactless short-range wireless communication protocol that allows electronic devices to communicate wirelessly within a short distance of around 10 cm or less with low power consumption by using a frequency of 13.56 MHz. NFC has a data transfer rate around 424 Kbps and is highly secure due to the use of high proximity and encryption technology. NFC does not use a complicated pairing process for device recognition and allows devices to recognize each other within 0.1 seconds or less. In particular, NFC, which is a smart card type contactless wireless communication technology based on radio frequency identification (RFID) technology which allows bi-directional communication and a relatively large memory storage space compared to other existing smart cards. NFC may be used for a variety of different services. Accordingly, electronic devices, such as smartphones and personal computers (PCs), using NFC have recently been released. Also, NFC has been recently used for image forming apparatuses.
Moreover, an image forming apparatus generally includes a keypad user interface and use thereof is not relatively easy. Even in the case of an image forming apparatus that includes a touchscreen user interface, a menu displayed on the touchscreen may be difficult to navigate. Thus, a user may have difficulties in manipulating the user interface of an image forming apparatus in order to perform a variety of tasks. Accordingly, when a user intends to configure a wireless connection between an image forming apparatus to another electronic device, the user has to configure the wireless connection of the image forming apparatus to the other electronic device by manipulating a complicated user interface at the image forming apparatus.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.